The present invention relates generally to a bicycle pedal, and more particularly to a device for fixing securely a bicycle pedal axle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the bottom junction of a conventional bicycle frame is provided with an axle tube 1A having one end that is fastened with an inner sleeve 2A. The inner sleeve 2A cooperating with the axle tube 1A in which a pedal axle 3A is fixed. The inner sleeve 2A is provided at another end thereof with a threaded casing 5A which is fixed in the axle tube 1A. The threaded casing 4A is fastened by a threaded tube 6A. In other words, the pedal axle 3A is fixed by means of the threaded casing 5A. As a result, the pedal axle 3A can not be hold horizontally all the time. In addition, the pedal axle 3A can become too loose or too tight in view of the fact that the threaded casing 5A can become loosened after a prolonged use of the bicycle.